Allen Pergunta Você Responde
by ThaYuu
Summary: Um programa onde os fãs fazem perguntas e o Allen responde junto com seus convidados


Allen: YOOOOOOOOOOOOO MINNA!!! Watashi wa Allen Wallker! Protagonista de -Man!!! ¬¬ Pois é, eu estou aqui para perguntar!

Thay (autora): Allen-kun!!!

Allen: Thay-sama!

Thay: Oi minna!!! Eu sou a autora desa fic (mas não sou a diretora do programa u.u) Agora eu já vou indo pra não roubar o IBOPE das outras emissoras u.u ja ne!!! ^^

Allen: o.o' ENTÃO MINNA!!! No nosso programa de estréia tenho aqui, a honra de receber o meu parceiro, um amigão do coração... KANDA YUU!

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! KANDA!!!!!!! AI SHITERUUUUUUUU!!! *¬*

Kanda entra com a cara trancada (novidade ¬¬)

Kanda: Mas que hell estou fazendo aqui? (alguém entrega roteiro) O que??? Responder as perguntas dos fãs? Quem disse que eu vou fazer isso!?

Allen: KANDA!!! MEU AMIGÃO!!! NAKAMA!

Pervertido da Platéia: NANI??? Na cama?

Haruko (FURI KURI): HEY! KONO HENTAI!!! VOLTA PRA SUA CADEIRA SENÃO VOU TE METER BALA COM A GUITARRA DE 1961 DO ATOMSK!

Takkun (FURI KURI): Empregada, volte já! (nossa, até parece que ele tem tanta autoridade ¬¬)

Allen: Não vamos brigar minna!!! Bem, voltando... KANDA!!! MEU AMIGÃO!

Kanda: Amigão é o (o que o Nnoitra disse) ca*****!

Thay: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDA-KUUUUUUUUUN!!! O programa é para todas as idades, não pode chamar palavrão! Que coisa feia!

Kanda: Thay-sama!! * * Prometo não fazer mais isso!

Thay: Ótimo, bom garoto ^^ Kiss! (se some ¬¬)

Allen: Vamos à primeira pergunta! Essa é uma pergunta da Lilinette do animê/mangá Bleach! Lilinette quer saber... O Kanda gosta de outros tipos de "maças" além de sobá? (por exemplo udon) Ou ele acha que "maça" que não seja sobá não presta?

Kanda: O que não presta é alguém escrever "massa" com cedilha ¬¬

Allen: ^^' hehehe! Muito bom, Kanda! (olhar mortal para Allen) he! ^^' A segunda pergunta é da Ururu! Também de Bleach! Qual a média de horas por dia que o encarregado Reever dorme?

Kanda: Eu lá vou saber? Isso não é da minha conta u.u

Allen: ... Pois é, a 3ª pergunta é do Ukitake! Nossa! (olha para Reever que estava entregando as perguntas) Invasão do Bleach, neh? O Allen tem mais medo do general Cross ou do supervisor Komui? ... cof cof cof!

Kanda: NÃO PERGUNTE DAQUELE DESGRAÇADO PARA MIM!!! 9ÒOÓ9 SEU ENFERMO! MORIBUUUUNDOOOO!

Allen: Ó.Ò - ele me chamou de desgraçado - :'( A 4ª pergunta é do Byakuya e não preciso falar de que animê é u.u Se Allen (eu de novo ^^),  
Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Krory e Bookman competissem 100m rasos, quem venceria?

Kanda: (um minuto depois...) Acho que... a Lenalee.

Todos: ¬¬'

Allen: Essa pergunta é do Zaraki! Se o Kanda e o Allen lutassem pra valer (com direito a Innocence e tudo) quem ganharia?

Kanda: Eu detono ;) Com a Mugen, eu sou demais... u.u

Allen: ¬¬ (convencido...) Essa uma pergunta é de Matsumoto-san! Minha amiguinha! UHUHU!!! Como é dentro do quarto do Kanda?

Kanda: Isso não é da sua conta -.- mas eu posso te mostrar *¬*

Allen: o-o Eh... Ulquiorra quer saber... Nâo é complicado desenhar a insíguinia da Roise Crox?

Kanda: Olha, isso não é problema meu u.u Baka, pergunte pra Katsura!

Allen: Agora é uma pergunta minha, Katsura é homem ou mulher?!

Kanda: ¬¬ Me recuso a responder -.- Que pergunta idiota...

Allen: Finalmente uma pergunta de alguém que não seja do Bleach! A pergunta é de Man! Do Legacy ;) O que tem dentro daquele copo preferido do encarregado Reever?

Kanda: Soda limonada. Eu não entendo dessas coisas mas... parece que é bom u.u

Allen: (já sem saco) -.- Ele dividiria?

Kanda: ... Creio que não.

Allen: Ah, não, outra intrometida de Bleach! A Orihime quer saber. KANDA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! Aquele patinho que estava boiando na banheira mostrada pelo ALLEN no volume 4, por acaso do Kanda-kuuuuuuun?

Kanda: Rgh!!! (som de veia estourando de raiva) ù.ú"

Allen: Essa a pergunta é de Law... digo, Ryuuzaki-san, o L de Death Note! Na sala de bate-papo parte cinco do volume 4 o Allen agradeceu pelos chocolates que havia ganho. Mas na sala de bate-papo parte cinco do volume 5, o encarregado Reever levantou a suspeita de o Allen NÃO gostar de chocolate! Como é que não pode gostar de chocolate? Não é possível! Qual é a verdade, hein?!

Kanda: E VOCÊ VEM PERGUNTAR PRA MIM??? TEMEEEE!!! 9Ò0Ó9

Allen: (com medo) . Pra acabar, uma anônima quer saber. Eu adoro, adoro, adoro de verdade o ALLEN!!! Ando até me esforçando mais na cozinha só pra agradá-lo... Outro dia até comprei um livro de receitas que ensina a fazer mitarashi dango! Estou treinando para fazer direitinho! Será que se sair gostoso ele namoraria comigo?

Kanda: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! (veia saltando da testa)

Allen: AH! Eu me confudi! Ainda tem mais duas perguntas! ^^' Agora quem pergunta Szayel (Bleach) O Allen é homem, né?! Então porque ele tem aquela carinha tão meiga... *¬*/ Hein? EU AAAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O ALLEEEEEEEEEEN!! AHHHH!

Kanda: Ò.Ó!!!! ESTÃO QUERENDO MORRER, EH???? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Nota: por motivos de risco de espada desembainhada e mortes desnecessárias, encerramos por aqui Allen Pergunta - Você Responde.

Tenshi (Legacy): MATTE YOO!!! EU AINDA NÃO PERGUNTEI!

Allen: Vá rápido antes que você seja uma vítima!!! .

Tenshi: HAAAAAAAI ^^ Yooo ^^ Watashi wa Megami Tenshi dessu! Kanda-kun... Já que sou uma grande fã sua... eu queria saber quem é que você gosta. É da Lenalee?

Kanda: Quem eu gosto? Não, não é da Leanlee.

Tenshi: Não? Então quem é?

Kanda: Hahaha! Eu gosto... é de você Tenshi ;)

Tenshi: 0w0 ... Eh... haha ^^'

Therrpray (Legacy, caso/protetor da Tenshi): (assombração ôh meu!) Tenshi.

Tenshi: Ãn? T-t-therrpray-sama?! o.o'

Therrpray: Venha aqui, Tenshi.

Tenshi: H-hai ^^7

Depois de cinco minutos de esculhambação, discursão e paulada de Therrpray para Tenshi... Ao regresso ¬¬ (Tenshi tinha saído e Therrpray se aproxima de Kanda)

Therrpray: Anata wa... Kanda dessu ka?

Kanda: o.o? Eh... Hai, doushite?

(CENSURADO) TRANRANRANRANRANRANRANARAN!!! (tiro) BAM BAM BAM BAM! POU POU POU POU POU!!! TR !!! (bomba cai) PSIUUUUUUUUUU POOOOOOOOOOOU!!!! VOOOOOOSH... Depois dessa foi sangue pra tudo quanto canto, Therrpray põe o pé no corpo (quase) sem vida de Kanda e diz:

Therrpray: Baka.

Kanda (hemorragia)

Therrpray: Baka mais ainda. Um homem de verdade não sangra.

Kanda: (gemendo)

Therpray: Esse é um verdadeiro idiota. u.u

***

Tenho certeza de que quase ninguém entendeu ¬¬ mas os outros caps são muito engraçados!!! Bjs e comentem!!!


End file.
